Undar
General Overview Undar stood as the free highlands between the North Hold mountains and the marshes of Lowlakes. The Kyic empire once held claims to the lands, but the lands of Undar and Lowlakes were destroyed by the Shatterers and caused the Kyic Empire to retreat to North Hold. In the wake of the wars, the Frost Yandar settled most of the lands of Undar along with their fiery kin to the west, the Unic Yandar. The Unic Yandar remained apart of the Milserii tribes for centuries until a riicrafter named Berina came and conquered the tribe and subsequently the land. After the wars of the Shatterers, many Milserii had a instinctive distrust of riicrafters, but others embraced her as an immortal muse of fire. Leadership Ascetar Bernina Girius the Outcast Flame Berina was a Brendorii Shadow Knight. In Seadale she became drawn to the study of elemental Riicraft, and eventually abandoned her post at Shadow Top to pursue her studies. Once in the Mapheus University she found herself unable to dive as deep into riicraft as she liked because a mortal body could only channel so much energy before it broke. However, using her talent in soul magic to vex other students, she was able to persuade them them to offer their bodies as conduits for her studies. Once her methods were discovered by Deelah Wynrona, she was exiled from the university. After being exiled from the University, she was no longer diplomatically protected from the Shadow Knights she abandoned, and the Brendorii of Alyan vigilantly hunted the deserter Berina off the continent of Seadale. Once she was in the Clutch in Galken, her unrivaled knowledge of soul magic and abilities earned her a small following, which she used to single handedly conquer the fiery people of Undar. She is currently in her 154th year of unopposed rule. Hierarchy The Hierarchy is a relatively young religion that was started in Undar by Ascetar Berina Girius. The Heirarchy claims there is a natural order to the universe and everything is in place as it should be. Rulers rule, and servants are meant to serve. The Giori Knights Ascetar Bernia Girius employs an elite force of personal knights to watch the roads of her blossoming kingdom and keep the peace. The Giori Knights are her personal arms and ears throughout Undar. Some complain about the brutal methods the Giori employ, regardless their methods get results. Notable Places Fireheart Originally a major temple for the Fire Augurs of the Kyic Empire, Ascetar Girius has turned Fireheart into the thriving capital of her nation. Her most loyal patrons and subjects are allowed to reside in the city. Undaric Undaric is the northern most city of Undar. The largest remnants of the Unic Yandar's remains guarded here. The flame augurs are allowed to preserve their culture under the watchful eye of Ascetar Girius. Frostfall After conquering Undar, Ascetar Girius began to expand her nation's borders, declaring war on the Frost Yandar and North Hold. She eventually conquered the Temple of Frostfall and added the surrounding lands to her nation. Frostfall is the eastern most city of Undar. Elmark Once a large peaceful farming monastery for the settlements of Lowlakes, Ascetar Berina Girius conquered the lands and added them to Undar's holds. Recently the bandit princes of the Crown have taken interest in the city and have been slowly building influence in the city. Baharyan The island west of Undar falls outside of Ascetar Girius' reach, however, she still lays claim to the island and demands tribute from the few civilizations and tribes on the island.